1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a control method, and more particularly, to a control method for automatically detecting the left and right sides of a wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wearable devices have developed very fast. However, some specific types of wearable devices are limited by the direction of use. For example, if a left-handed watch is worn on a right-handed user, a problem of reversed-contents will occur. As a result, the user should pay more attention to the correct direction of a wearable device before putting on it. This is not convenient for the user.